Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 6
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Cosmic Cube created constructs of: ** Infant Terrible ** Dragon Man ** Sandman ** Awesome Android ** Hate-Monger ** Hulk ** Super-Skrull ** Klaw * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Aunt Petunia * Franklin Richards * Namor the Sub-Mariner * A.I.M. * Sentinels * Inhumans ** ** Lockjaw * Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) * Galactus Locations: * ** Earth *** ** *** Items: * * * * Horn of Proteus Vehicles: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * In this story, Reed references their last trip to Latveria where the village around Doom's castle was destroyed. This was depicted in - . * Following his appearance here, Bruce Banner is seen next in where Banner succeeds to separate himself from the Hulk for the first time. This separation lasts until . * Chronologically, the Black Panther last encountered the Fantastic Four in wherein they battled the Psycho-Man together. He last appeared in when he and his fellow Avengers battled the Huntsman. * Doctor Doom references the Red Skull's last two failed attempts to use the Cosmic Cube in and . In that latter story the Cosmic Cube was seemingly destroyed by AIM. As revealed , Doom recovered the Cube just after the Skull lost it in Tales of Suspense #81. * The Watcher appears here after a series of viewings of alternate realities and alien worlds in the back-up stories printed in - . * Doctor Doom and the Watcher discuss the last known use of the Ultimate Machine. The device was sought after by the Leader who sent the Hulk to retrieve it. When the Leader placed the device on his head, it seemingly killed him, as seen in - . As Doom later pointed out, the Leader actually survived to terrorize the Hulk again as seen in . * Nick Fury and Dum Dum Dugan's appearances here follow their appearances in - when SHIELD was investigating the Silver Surfer's rampage which started in . Jasper Sitwell's occurs chronologically between his appearance in where he fought the Menotaur and when SHIELD attempted to apprehend the Controller. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is a complicated one. As revealed in Dugan was seemingly killed in action back in 1966 and it was suggested that he was replaced by a complex LMD that thought it was Dugan. However as revealed in , Dugan's body was kept alive and his mind was transmitted into LMDs. * Doctor Doom uses the Cosmic Cube to create various constructs based on Fantastic Four foes. Those that are depicted here are. All of these foes had previously had impostors made by the Mad Thinker and the Puppet Master in , with the exception of the Infant Terrible and Klaw: ** The Infant Terrible, who clashed with the Fantastic Four in . Prior to this story, the real Infant Terrible appeared in Special-Zembla #152 & 153. His next chronological appearance is in . ** Dragon Man last clashed with the Fantastic Four in - . At the time of this story, the Dragon Man was put into suspended animation by the Sub-Mariner in . There he remained until he was revived by Gregory Gideon in - . ** The Sandman last clashed with the Fantastic Four with his teammates in the Frightful Four in . The real Sandman is seen next in . ** The Awesome Android last clashed with the Fantastic Four and the X-Men in . The real Android was last seen being defeated by Iron Man in . It was last seen escaping the Vault during a flashback in . ** The Hate-Monger clashed with the Fantastic Four in during a failed coup of San Gusto. Around the time of this story the Hate-Monger was last seen in space during the events of where the Hate-Monger seemingly perished at the hands of Nick Fury. ** The real Hulk last clashed with the Fantastic Four ** The Super-Skrull first clashed with the Fantastic Four back in . He last faced off against them when he attacked the Baxter Building on Christmas Eve in . Prior to this story he was defeated by Captain Marvel in - . ** Klaw last clashed with the Fantastic Four after getting his powers in . Recently he was a member of the new Masters of Evil clashing with both the Avengers and Lady Liberators in . | Trivia = | Recommended = * -87, , , , | Links = }}